Flip Side
by VesperRegina
Summary: Dean's not acting like himself. 634 words.


Title: Flip Side  
>Author: Vesper (Regina)<br>Warnings: none  
>Category: Humor, Craa-aack.<br>Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>Summary: Dean's not acting like himself. 634 words.<br>Archival: If you wish to archive, please link to my website or journal. Please keep all my headers intact.  
>Notes: Hah! Purposely situationally out-of-character. Turn your disbelief off. :D Lyl, this is your fault, of course; so of course, this is for you.<p>

* * *

><p>No alcoholic beverage could make a man act this differently from himself, Sam thought. Of course, there was always the possibility this was what was at work here. He'd already slipped holy water into Dean's flask, and, short of saying <em>Christo<em> he'd checked up on all the other possibilities.

Nothing.

He was worried. Dean wasn't acting like himself. No, really.

So he came right out and said it. Of course, he picked the worse place of all to confront him about it, but it was the last straw. Honestly. He'd left Dean alone at the library to do research and it just - it was like a pin under his nail. All this. So he sat down across from Dean and whispered with a vehemence that surprised even himself, "What is up with you, Dean? Have you had a personality transplant or something?"

Dean looked up from the book he was reading. And that was one of the _things_ -

"What?"

"This!" Sam yanked the book out of Dean's hands and turned it over. "Really, Dean? What in the world are you doing reading this?"

"It's just a book."

"About literary theory. And, you're reading it. You're not just skimming through it. And, and -"

"Careful, Sam, you'll hurt yourself there." This was said with such casual disregard, Sam almost lost it. Instead, he slammed the book closed and stood up. "Come on. I am not having this conversation with you in a library."

"I don't know what has your panties in a twist, Sam, but whatever."

Sam grit his teeth, holding on to what he wanted to say. The last thing they needed was extra attention, and he'd already caused enough of that.

They got out into the street and into the car, before Dean turned to Sam and said, "So? What'd you want to say?"

Sam stared straight ahead. It was crazy. He had to be crazy to be thinking this, but -

"Are you my brother?"

"What? Sam -"

"No, really. I catch you reading books, you haven't made skeevy remarks about legal cheerleaders or whatever, you don't even _flirt_ for godssakes. And you've gotten so...meek. What have you done with my brother?"

"Sam -"

"_Christo_."

Finally, that got some emotion out of Dean. "I'm not possessed! Dang it, are you going to start throwing holy water in my face like Bobby, now?"

"Finally, something that sounds like you!"

"I have no idea what drugs you're on, but maybe you ought to get me some."

"You know what - I think I know what it is. I've dropped into an alternate universe, haven't I?"

"Listen to me. I'm not -"

"You're not. And I can't figure out why."

"People change, Sam. You think I want to be that guy - a jerk? Really? I've been thinking and I've made some changes. That's normal, right? Find something you don't like about yourself and try to change?"

"Dean, you're seriously freaking me out."

"Sorry, Sam. I don't know what to tell you." He leaned forward and started the car.

"People don't just change like that."

"Maybe. Maybe I've always been like this, but you never noticed."

Sam blinked at Dean, mouth open. Oh. He...had a point. He really hadn't.

"Oh."

Dean smiled and slapped Sam across the back of the head, before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sammy, you idiot."

Sam huffed, a shoddy attempt at a laugh, nervous and shaky.

"Okay. You've got a point."

Dean looked at Sam, eyebrows lowering, "You really thought I was possessed?"

"I put holy water in your flask."

"No wonder it tasted gross."

"Yeah, sorry, man." Sam paused, then said, "You're really okay, right?"

"Unless you really did drop into an alternate universe, yeah, I'm okay. Doof."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, okay. I can live with this."


End file.
